1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable arm for mounting on a tripod and particularly adjusting the position of relatively heavy objects, such as, measuring devices, machining tools, and cameras attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it had not been possible to move relatively heavy objects, for example, a camera, quickly into the desired position within a usually very narrow range, as in the case of close-range photography and macrophotography or when taking worm's eye view pictures, and to fix the joints of the tripod arm in this position with a single manipulation.
In order to solve this problem, many different type arms have been suggested which, in certain cases and particularly for especially light objects, have resulted in practical instruments, such as, the instrument described in Swedish Patent No. 186,521. Additional proposals for tripod arms have been made which, however, are not yet available on the market, but have as their purpose the solution of the above-noted problem.